codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guren Nishiki (Megiddo)
The Guren Nishiki '''(Japanese for "Crimson Lotus Type Two") is a knightmare frame utilized by the Order of the Black Knights in Code Geass Megiddo. It is noteworthy as the personal knightmare of Black Knight ace Major Kallen Kouzuki, known to her enemies as the Red Dragoness. '''Appearance Its Flight-Enabled incarnation, only without the air glide system. 'Design' A major upgrade of the preceding ''Guren Isshiki'', the Nishiki ''is considered by Black Knights engineer Rakshata Chawla to be her ''magnum opus in knightmare design, as well as a forerunner to her later creations. Radically different from its Britannian counterparts, its technology is on par with most seventh generation Knightmare Frames, a fact that is a source of pride for its manufacturers. Its primary upgrade, however, is its right hand, which extends and terminates in clawed fingers. Stored within the hand is the Radiant Wave Surger, a powerful microwave radiation emitter that functions upon grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare. By activating the emitter, the Guren Nishiki can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, not only rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable, but often damaging the pilot's ejection system, usually ensuring that the pilot will perish with his craft. While not designed as such, the Radiant Wave Surger can also function as a shield. It has been shown to block the lances of enemy Knightmares, bullets from Knightmare rifles, and a shell from the ''Lancelot'''s VARIS rifle. Aside from its surger, the Guren Nishiki possesses a small fork knife, an explosive firing hand gun within its left arm, and a single slash harken. The Guren Nishiki's speed and strength can also easily match the Lancelot's. Initially its lack of long-range weapons made it a close-combat model suited for a defensive position in combat; even so, Kallen's skill in piloting made it a formidable offensive weapon. Later on after the Devastation, Black Knights engineer Rakshata would refit the Guren (which had miraculously survived the fallout nearly unscathed) with several upgrades, namely a newer, much more powerful radiant wave surger arm for its primary weapon. Besides its original functions, this unit can now fire microwaves in a ranged beam or in a wide-area burst that can short out enemy machines caught within it, as well extend on a tether while being guided by a built-in rocket harken. Along with that, the Guren ''was given a new head module with upgraded optics and radar, thus giving it superior detection and tracking capabilities from before. 'Armaments' ;*Radiant Wave Surge System : The Guren's'' trademark weapon. The radiant wave surger, as its name suggests, functions by generating radiation through the palm of its hand manipulator, and thus can be used in a variety of ways, from injecting target objects in its hold with radiation or generating energy shields that can deflect most objects. Originally the system could only be used at close-range, but alongside the Guren's latest round of upgrades, Rakshata has since innovated system with two new features: first, it can now shoot radiation beams (not unlike those of a hadron cannon) that may strike or overwhelm a target at long-range, and alongside, it can also fire these beams in a spread out shot, which lessens the shot's power but can cause a wide range of secondary effects, such as disabling the electrical and mechanical components of enemy knightmares. ;*"Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou" Fork Knife : The Guren's only hand-held weapon. Though otherwise a simple melee weapon, the fork knife's blade is made out of special composite materials that make it far denser and sharper than normal. Because of this, it can easily repel more extravagent blades, such as MVS, Spatha Luminous and chain swords. As well, due to its shape, it may intersect targets and break them apart between its prongs, making it an ideal sword breaker type weapon. ;*"Hien Souga" Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Hien Souga"-type Slash Harken, the standard type of most Black Knight units, is stored in a red-painted compartment on the left side of the Guren's chest, and has a two-pronged claw at its tip. ;* Grenade Launcher : Initially the Guren's only gunnery weapon, before its surger was upgraded. The grenade launcher, mounted on the left arm, functions as a medium range weapon that, as its name suggests, fires specialized shells (normally high explosive) over a distance. Because the Guren ''was initially designed as a close-range unit, the grenade launcher was actually meant to force enemy knightmares into melee range, from which the ''Guren ''can utilize its surger and fork knife to destroy them, as opposed to damaging them directly. And yet, even though the ''Guren ''has since gained an expanded arsenal of medium to long-range weapons, the grenade launcher is still effective, only now it is utilized as a shot weapon for taking out enemy knightmares in one blow. '''System Features' ;*'Dual-Eye Sensor Camera' : Following along Britannia's theme for its sixth and seventh generation prototypes, the Guren ''was equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system, which as the name suggests took the form of human-like sapphire colored "eyes" upon its faceplate. These cameras were decidedly more advanced than standard camera types, and were capable of visualizing the ''Guren's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. Despite this however, the Guren's cameras had certain difficulty focusing at higher levels, which was a defect in the initial Britannian design that Rakshata inadvertently reverse engineered; it would not be until the Black Knights' capture of the Gawain that she would be able to fix this defect. Because of this, Rakshata would turn to a European influenced mono-eye camera system for later designs. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System' : The Guren ''carries a standard sensor package, though one decidedly more powerful than preceding types. A special note is that the ''Guren's sensor system has been modified to accumulate any excessive heat and radiation generated from the surger. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : Designed initially as a high mobility close combat knightmare, the Guren ''is equipped with specialized landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. 'History' Shortly after being given to the Black Knights by Kyoto House, the ''Guren ''would make its debut at the Battle of Narita, where it first uses its surger to disrupt the water table of the mountain, causing a massive mudslide that wipes out most of the Britannian forces. During the battle, Kallen would defeat Jeremiah Gottwald in a [[Sutherland (Megiddo)|''Sutherland]], duel Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia in her custom ''Gloucester'' and nearly defeat her as well, and then go on to duel Suzaku in the Lancelot ''for the first time. Though the battle was lost, both Kallen and the ''Nishiki ''would go on to take part in every Black Knight operation, acting as their "Ace". During many of these operations, the ''Guren ''and ''Lancelot ''would face off, though each of their battles would result in a draw. During the Black Rebellion, the ''Guren ''would act as the Black Knights' vanguard on the ground, once more fighting the ''Lancelot, though this time it would nearly be defeated when Suzaku destroyed its surger; only Zero's timely intervention kept the crazed knight from finishing both knightmare and pilot off. After being partially repaired, Kallen would take the Guren ''to Kamine Island in her pursuit of Suzaku and Lelouch, thereby sparing her knightmare, and herself, from Operation Nero. After the Devastation, both Kallen and her knightmare would link up with the rest of the Black Knights and survivors in Okinawa, from which the ''Guren ''would be upgraded into its current form. From there, the newly promoted Major Kallen Kouzuki would use her time in Okinawa to train future Black Knight pilots as well as replacements for her personal unit, 0 Knightmare Squadron "Rei" (better known as Zero Squadron), the latter she would have outfitted with Type-01A ''Guren Isshikis of their own. Eight years later, Kallen would once again take the Guren ''into active combat against Britannia, starting with the failed attempt to capture Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia (originally Zero) and the [[Mordred (Megiddo)|''Mordred]] in Libya, and then later on using it to protect the Nagato ''from a trap setup by Second Prince Schneizel, during which she would fight the prototype RGX-N30 ''Lohengrin. Though the ''Guren ''took heavy damage, Kallen would manage to come on top and obliterate the enemy knightmare with her radiant wave surger, before leading Zero Squadron once more to cover for the Black Knights' full retreat, as directed by Zero. Category:Knightmare Frames